Ela é o CARA!
by Blue Crystal Rose
Summary: UA Jogar e conviver com garotos fingindo ser um deles pode ser mais difícil do que ela imagina. Brigas, romance e tentativas de humor baseado no filme Ela é o CARA.
1. Trailer

_**Trailer**_

**Tudo estava muito bem...**

- Quando o verão acabar, começara a temporada de jogos!

- E nós iremos ganhar, mas até lá, vamos nos divertir. – diz se aproximando e a beija

**... até que uma notícia muda tudo...**

- O time de futebol feminino, não existe mais.

- Não pode fazer isso. Qual é o motivo? – pergunta Hinata incrédula

- Garotas não jogam tão bem quanto os garotos.

**... uma garota diferente...**

- Você é tão moleque que é até fácil te confundir com o Neji.

- O que quer com o meu primo, sua loira de farmácia?

**... a oportunidade perfeita...**

- Aonde vai?

- Para um concurso de música em Londres

- E a sua escola?

- Eu espero que você possa me ajudar nisso.

**... uma idéia maluca...**

- Quer que eu te transforme no seu primo?!

- Ninguém conhece o Neji lá, ninguém saberia a diferença!

**... o desafio...**

- Só a lugar para os melhores nesse time.

- Eu vou mostrar do que sou capaz.

- Então vai precisar de ajuda.

**... a amizade...**

- Você... não vai... contar nada para ninguém, né?

- Não, eu não sou deduraria um amigo... uma amiga, no seu caso.

**... a rivalidade...**

- Iremos jogar contra nosso maior adversário.

- O goleiro deles é... – fala hesitando

- Ele é o maior rival do Sasuke

- Não poderia ser melhor.

**... as brigas..**

- Com licença, baka – fica de frente para Sasuke e dá um soco na cara dele

Sasuke dá um soco na cara do outro, os dois começam a trocar chutes e socos.

- PAREM! – grita Hinata, mas não provoca resultado.

**... o amor...**

- É melhor disfarçar, lembre-se que você é um "garoto" aqui.

- Eu sei, é que ele é tão maravilhoso.

**... a decisão.**

- Ela é uma garota, ela não pode jogar.

- Mas ela joga tão bem quanto qualquer garoto.

- Quem vai decidir isso sou eu... Hinata...

_**Em breve no fanfic**_

**Ela é o CARA!**


	2. Bem vindo ao desastre!

**Blue: Naruto não me pertence T.T... se fosse meu Sasuke-kun e a Hinata-chan seriam o casal principal ¬¬**

**Inner: o filme "Ela é o CARA" também não nós pertence Q.Q se fosse teríamos feito uma continuação U.u**

**Blue: o fic e BASEADO no filme, por isso talvez algumas coisas saíram iguais e outras não.**

**Inner: se fosse para copiar era melhor assistir o filme de novo .**

**Blue: os personagens de Naruto meio que assumiram a personalidade da galera do filme por isso não estranhem ^.^**

**Legenda**

- Entre hífens é fala -

- _Em itálico são pensamentos_ -

Narração ou atitude

(_entre parênteses e italico comentário da autora ou inner_)

**# Local ou horário #**

* * *

**Capitulo 1°**

**# Em uma praia que nem a autora sabe onde é ¬¬ #**

- GOOLLL!!! – grita a galera

A maioria das garotas na praia estavam jogando futebol (_Blue: não entendo de futebol então não esperem grande coisa ¬¬_)

- Para você Hina! – grita uma garota de cabelos castanhos claros longos até a cintura e olhos mel, ela usava um shorts jeans por cima de um maio rosa claro, ela chuta a bola para a outra.

- Valeu Kia! – Hinata vestia uma bermuda feminina azul escura e a parte de cima do biquíni era roxa com flores brancas, os cabelos preto-azulados estavam presos em um rabo-de-cavalo alto com alguns fios soltos. – Midori – Hinata chuta a bola bem alto.

- Belo chute! – do outro lado do "campo" (_Blue: eles estavam jogando na areia U.U Inner: continua a fic ¬¬_) ela recebe a bola, era uma jovem de longos cabelos castanho escuros presos em um trança e olhos verde escuros, ela usava biquíni verde escuro com uma canga amarelo e verde claro.

Midori dribla uma garota e chuta a bola bem para frente, Kia pega a bola dribla outra garota chutando a bola por cima da cabeça dessa, ela chuta a bola para o gol bem perto do travessão (Blue_: a trave de cima_), a goleira defende mas deixa a bola escapar, Hinata cabeceia antes que a bola chegue ao chão e faz um belo gol.

- É isso ai!!! – Hinata comemora com as amigas de time

- Ela é boa. – fala um garoto

- Mas ela já tem dono – diz um outro jovem com voz confiante

- Não se preocupe Naruto, todos sabem disso. – fala um terceiro.

Hinata esta com a bola novamente, começa a fazer embaixadinhas, ela mira uma bóia (_Blue: aquelas redondas de salva-vidas U.u_) da um chute, a bola passa pelo meio dessa e um garoto pega ela do outro lado, ele vestia uma bermuda azul claro com detalhes em cinza (_Inner: que delírio O//¬//O Blue: controle-se Ò.ó_) ele caminha até Hinata.

- Ela chuta, marca e é gol!!! – diz Naruto próximo de Hinata.

- Naruto-kun, me dá a bola. – Hinata tenta pegar a bola, mas Naruto a pega no colo e a deita em uma toalha de praia, ambos se beijam.

- Você ta melhorando. – fala ele a olhando com um sorriso. – Você deve jogar melhor que metade dos caras do time.

- Eu também acho. – sorri inocente. – Quando o verão acabar, começara a temporada de jogos! – comenta animada.

- E nós iremos ganhar, mas até lá, vamos nos divertir. – diz se aproximando e a beija.

**# Campo de Futebol do Colégio Cornwall #**

Um grupo de garotas se aproximava do campo onde alguns rapazes treinavam todas trajavam o uniforme do time de futebol feminino nas cores da escola, azul escuro, azul claro e branco.

- Dá para acreditar que ele falou isso? – pergunta Hinata sorrindo para a Kia.

- Não dá – responde ela se divertindo até que... – Espera, o que o time de outra escola esta fazendo jogando no novo campo?

Midori se aproxima das colegas.

- O time de futebol feminino, não existe mais. – fala ela irritada

- O QUE?!?! – todas perguntam surpresas.

- A escola cortou o time porque poucas garotas se inscreveram. – explica ele

- ELES NÃO PODEM FAZER ISSO!!! – gritam as jovens revoltadas.

Todas caminham ate o treinador de futebol Orochimaru.

- Olá garotas... – fala sem desviar o olhar do campo. – ... eu soube da má noticia.

- Má?! É péssima, um verdadeiro desastre. – diz Hinata o corrigindo

- Eu sei, se eu puder fazer algo para ajudar, pode falar que eu farei. – diz ele

- E o senhor pode, queremos jogar no time masculino. – fala ela decidida.

- Ha ha ha – ele ri. – Podem me pedir qualquer coisa menos isso. – as garotas o olham incrédulas.

- Olhem, em algumas semanas começam os jogos de futebol, e nosso adversário é o Illyria, temos que ganhar deles. – explica ele

- Podemos te ajudar. – fala Midori. – Só queremos uma chance.

- Não mesmo. – diz Orochimaru

- Não pode fazer isso. Qual é o motivo? – pergunta Hinata incrédula.

Os garotos do time masculino se aproximam.

- Oi amor! O que ouve? – pergunta Naruto ofegante devido ao treino, ele vestia a roupa de goleiro.

- As garotas, querem entrar no nosso time. – quem responde e o treinador, os jogadores riem.

- Isso é serio? – pergunta Naruto se divertindo com a cena.

- Meninas, vocês jogam bem, mas garotas não são tão rápidas quanto os rapazes... – os homens concordaram. – ... e nem tão atléticas, desculpem mas é um fato. Garotas não jogam tão bem quanto os garotos.

- Ta legal, Naruto você é o capitão do time. O que acha? – pergunta Hinata ao namorado.

- O treinador disse tudo. – responde ele normal

- Não acredito. – ela diz surpresa. – Ontem mesmo você disse que eu era melhor que metade dos caras do time. – os garotos se revoltam.

- Eu nunca disse isso. – Naruto desconversa.

- Do que ta falando. Porque ta mentindo? – pergunta a Hyuuga surpresa.

- Hinata, já chega dessa conversa. – ele dá o assunto por encerrado.

- Ta bom, então chega de namoro. Vamos embora garotas. – diz a morena para as companheiras.

- Hina-chan. Espere, não faz isso, eu só não quero que se machuque. – ele tenta se explicar

- Que lindo... – fala com um sorriso meigo que muda para uma expressão de raiva. – Você é um baka – os olhos estavam marejados mas não choraria na frente dele e joga a bola de futebol na cara dele.

- De volta para o treino – diz o treinador acabando com a confusão. As meninas vão embora e os garotos continuam os treinos.

**# Na frente da Mansão Hyuuga #**

Hinata estava indo para a casa principal, ela ouvia o mp3 e vestia uma calça preta, e o capuz do casaco azul cobrindo a cabeça ela trazia nas mãos a bola de futebol.

- Neji! – fala uma garota de olhos azuis e cabelos loiros atrás da Hyuuga. – NEJI!!!

Hinata não ouve, a garota se aproxima e puxa o capuz, a morena a encara brava.

- A é você. – diz Ino enojada. – Você é tão moleque que é até fácil te confundir com o Neji.

- O que quer com meu primo, Ino? – pergunta à morena com voz fraca.

- Diz para o Neji-kun que ele tem sorte em ter uma namorada como eu, e se ele quiser continuar a ter é melhor ele me ligar. – fala ela com o jeito patty de ser (_Blue: nada contra patty só que ela é ao extremo ¬¬ Inner: chega a ser chata_)

- Ele tem seu telefone, né? Então tchau. – fala Hinata para a loira.

- _Uma garota maravilhosa. ECA_! – pensa a morena enjoada. Ela entra em casa...

- Que bom que você chegou!!! Eu tenho uma surpresa para você – fala Kurenai toda animada. (_Inner: O.O – desmaia de surpresa Blue: foi a única opção de mulher que eu achei para esse papel T.T_)

_- Ta aí o motivo de eu não trazer minhas amigas para casa - _pensa a Hyuuga. - Hoje não mãe, não tive um bom dia – fala.

- Você tem que ver só que lindo para o seu baile de debutante – ela pega um vestido que estava em cima do sofá junto com outros três. – Taram!!!

õ.O – Desculpa mãe mas nem pensar – fala Hinata, o vestido além de ser rosa era cheio, MUITO cheio de babados fitas e laços, os outros também não eram nada discretos, mangas bufantes, brilho ao extremo e mais coisas que sabe se lá o que.

- Como eu fui ter uma filha que só pensa em jogar bola? – se lamenta Kurenai.

- Com isso você não vai mais se preocupar, o colégio cortou o time de futebol feminino. – fala Hinata triste

- Serio?! Que pena, mas agora você vai poder usar esse vestido no baile junto com o Naruto. – diz ela sorrindo.

_- Da para ver como ela ta triste_ – a morena pensa cínica. – Isso não vai ser possível, já que hoje eu também terminei o namoro com o Naruto. – fala com a voz rouca, e as lagrimas já ameaçavam cair.

- Mas porque ele e tão bonito, meigo, charmoso um bom rapaz – fala a mãe com os olhos brilhantes.

- Obrigada pelo apoio mãe... – diz a garota caminhando para o quarto.

**# Quarto da Hinata e do Neji #** (_Blue: eles dividem o quarto como irmão U.u_)

- Oi Neji-niisan! – fala a garota se sentando na cama, vendo o primo arrumar as roupas em uma mala.

- Oi Hina-chan! – sorri para a prima, quem os visse junto juraria que são irmãos gêmeos.

- A Ino esta te procurando. Porque você namora com ela niisan? – pergunta a garota.

- Ela é gost... atraente. – diz o garoto vendo a cara de nojo da prima. – É coisa de homem.

- Ela é muito irritante. – vendo o primo terminar de fazer a mala e joga-la pela janela do quarto.

- Você poderia usar a porta como uma pessoa normal. Aonde vai? – pergunta ela.

- Para um curso de música em Londres. – fala calmamente.

- E a nossa mãe? – pergunta ela.

- Ela acha que eu vou para casa do seu pai, e ele acha que eu vou ficar aqui. – responde simplesmente. (_Blue: os pais separados são da Hinata, o Neji é primo dela que foi criado como irmão_)

- E a sua escola? – fala a morena preocupada.

- Eu espero que você possa me ajudar nisso. – diz olhando para a prima. – Não da para você ligar para a escola fingindo ser a mamãe e dizer que estou doente, algo que dure semanas, como a doença da vaca louca."

- Neji, você já foi expulso da Cornwall por matar aula, vai para a Illyria para fazer à mesma coisa?! – Hinata estava surpresa.

- Muitas vezes para você alcançar os seus sonhos e preciso quebrar as regras. – diz o moreno confiante, pulando a janela. – Tchau Hina-chan. – se despede da Hyuuga.

- Neji! – Hinata o chama. – Neji! Nej... .

- Esta falando com seu primo? – pergunta Kurenai na porta do quarto, ela segurava outro vestido.

- Não... digo... sim! No telefone, ele acabou de desligar. – aponta para o aparelho em cima do criado mudo.

- Tudo bem! Olha só que lindo, imagine Hinata, você esta no baile, e chamada e aparece usando isso! – fala mostrando o vestido, branco cheio de laços enfeitando a saia.

- Desculpa mãe, mas não. – se explica Hinata indo até o espelho.

- Às vezes acho que você é idêntica ao Neji. – diz antes de ir embora do quarto da morena.

Hinata estava na frente do espelho olhando uma foto em que seu primo usava o mesmo casaco que ela esta usando agora.

- Sabem o que dizem se não pode se unir a eles, vença-os. – diz sorrindo com a idéia que tivera.

**Continua...**

* * *

**Blue: Oi a todos!!! Desculpe a demora T.T eu estava escrevendo o fic só que ai....**

**Inner: Ela ficou com preguiça e parou de escrever ¬¬**

**Blue: Esse era metade do problema ¬¬ a outra parte era a lição, trabalhos e provas da escola U.u que infelizmente ainda não acabaram.**

**Blue: Voltando ao que interessa... O que acharam da fic? Péssimo? Ruim? Regular? Bom? Ótima? Só não me matem e mandem reviews sobre a sua opinião ^^**

**Inner: Se quiserem matar ela tem o meu apoio XD assim eu assumo a fic sozinha Hauhauhau – risada assustadora.**

**Blue: Q.Q alguém me salva dessa louca, plix**

**Inner: Antes do próximo capitulo temos uma enquete.**

**Blue: É isso aí a pergunta é...**

**QUEM DEVE SER A OLIVIA NA FIC? E O PORQUE?**

A- Sakura, para ficar amiga da Hina-chan e para ela aparecer na fic

B- Tenten, para ela ficar com o Neji no final

C- Uma garota qualquer, porque o que importa é HinataxSasuke

D- Outra personagem do anime que a autora esqueceu de colocar

**Blue: Plix, nós estamos na duvida sobre quem ira fazer ela U.u**

**Inner: Não precisa explicar se não quiser, mas seria legal saber o motivo. Bom é só isso.**

**Blue e Inner: Bjokas e até o próximo capitulo =D**

**_Agradecimentos especiais para:_**

Helena-chan, E - Pontas, tammy, natasha, Loii-Purple-chan, Quartzo Cristal,

someeonee, AnnaKawaii, The uchiha girle a todos que leram a fic^^


	3. Ela vira ele

**Blue: "Naruto não nos pertence, blá, blá blá"... 'todo mundo já sabe disso ¬¬'**

**Inner: "Foi mal pela demora, estávamos se tempo".**

**Blue: "Ultimo bimestre de aula dava difícil U.u ".**

**Inner: "E as nossas notas não foram nada agradáveis T.T ".**

**Legenda**

- Entre hífens é fala -

- _Em itálico são pensamentos_ -

Narração ou atitude

(_entre parênteses e italico comentário da autora ou inner_)

**# Local ou horário #**

* * *

**Capitulo 2°**

**# No salão de cabeleireiro do shopping #** (_Blue: to sem imaginação para o nome do lugar XP_)

O lugar estava com um numero de clientes razoáveis, os que mais se destacavam eram um funcionário que arrumava o cabelo de uma senhora, ambos cercados por três garotas.

- Hauhau... você... hauhau... Quer que eu te transforme no seu primo?! – perguntou Sai entre as risadas.

A senhora olhava para o garoto depois para as garotas ou vice-versa.

- Isso mesmo! Vou para a Illyria no lugar do Neji, entro no time é venço o Cornwall no futebol. – explica Hinata calmamente para o amigo. (_Inner: não seria amiga O.o Blue: não interrompe_ ¬¬)

- Isso ai!!! – Kia e Midori apóiam a amiga.

- Vocês levaram boladas demais na cabeça – diz Sai sarcástico.

- Sabe que eu consigo, Sai! – fala Hinata decidida.

- Claro... tirando a voz, o seu jeito, o cabelo, o corpo, a mentalidade... – explica Sai cínico.

- Não importa, ninguém conhece o Neji lá, ninguém saberia a diferença! – justifica Midori.

- Vão saber que ele é uma garota?! – insiste o rapaz.

- Por isso precisamos de sua ajuda Sai-kun, por favor – fala Hinata com voz meiga.

- Por favor, Sai-kun – dizem Midori e Kia com vozes manhosas.

- É, por favor, Sai-kun – ajuda a senhora sentada na cadeira.

Sai olha para todas, solta um suspiro.

- Tudo bem, eu vejo o que posso fazer – diz por fim derrotado.

- Perfeito!! - as garotas comemoram pulam de alegria.

_Who can turn the world on with her smile?_

_Who can take a nothing day, and suddenly make it all_

_seem worthwhile?_

_Well it's you girl, and you should know it_

_With each glance and every little movement you show it_

- O que acham? – pergunta Hinata à Midori, Kia e Sai. A jovem Hyuuga vestia o uniforme masculino do colégio Illyria, blusa social branca, gravata vermelha e terno preto.

- Não, que coisa Hina-chan, você tem seios grandes para sua idade. – exclama Sai se aproximando da amiga, que ficou mais vermelha que uma pimenta por causa do comentário.

- Vamos ter que enfaixar. – sugere Kia.

_Love is all around, no need to fake it._

_You can have the town, why don't you take it._

_You're gonna make it after all_

- O que fazemos com seu cabelo? – pergunta Midori para Hinata, a morena tinha os cabelos compridos até o meio das costas.

- Eu tenho uma peruca perfeita! – fala Sai animado.

_How will you make it on your own?_

_This world is awfully big_

_And girl this time your all alone_

_But it's time you started living_

_It's time you let someone else do some giving_

- Como estou?! – pergunta a Hyuuga aos amigos depois da transformação.

- Parece um garoto... – diz Sai enquanto olhava a jovem de cima a baixo. – ... um garoto afeminado, mas um garoto! – diz por fim.

_Love is all around, no need to fake it._

_You can have the town, why don't you take it._

_You're gonna make it after all,_

_You're gonna make it after all_

Hinata arrumava a mala que levaria para o colégio, colocava muitas roupas largas e blusas de cores escuras, para poderem disfarçar o corpo feminino.- _Tenho que guardar isso no lugar mais seguro do mundo!_ – pensa ela escondendo um pacote de absorventes dentro de uma bota.

**# Mansão Hyuuga, dia de conhecer a Illyria # **(_Inner: ficou estranha essa parte O.o_)

Hinata descia a escada com suas malas já arrumadas, ela estava pronta para sair quando.

- Aonde pensa que vai, moçinha? – pergunta Kurenai que estava sentada em uma das cadeiras da mesa de jantar, que tinha como vista a porta de saída da mansão. (_Blue: a casa é tipo a do filme_)

- Mãe eu já disse, vou para a casa do papai. – diz a morena ainda na frente da porta de costas para a mulher.

- Não me disse e você não vai, mal passamos tempo juntas nesse verão... – fala Kurenai com a voz aborrecida. – Pode voltar para o seu quarto e desfazer as malas.

- _E agora, o que eu faço?! _– pensa a Hyuuga, quando tem uma idéia.

- Tudo bem mamãe, eu andei pensando naquilo que a senhora disse e... – fala Hinata se aproximando da mulher com a voz meiga. – ... sabe que a Ino-chan vai ficar o tempo todo grudada no Neji-niisan, então... – fala tímida. –... eu pensei em pedir umas dicas sobre esse negocio de debutante. – termina o relato com um sorriso meigo.

- Isso é uma maravilha!!! – fala Kurenai animada e com os olhos brilhando de emoção.

- Eu sei!!! – responde a morena mais nova fingindo também estar animada.

- Você vai se divertir tanto, tem o baile formal e o almoço. – fala alegre a Hyuuga apenas concorda fingindo interesse. – E há a festa de caridade, que o Neji prometeu ir, então o lembre, esta bem?.

- Claro, mãe – afirma Hinata alegremente.

- Minha menininha, finalmente vai se tornar uma moça. – diz Kurenai dando um abraço na filha.

_- Não acredito que eu estou fazendo isso_ – pensa a Hyuuga. Depois do momento mãe e filha, Hinata vai embora pronta para o colégio.

**#Em frente ao colégio Illyria # **

Muitos alunos estavam chegando com suas malas, entre eles saia de um carro verde um garoto, vestindo o uniforme masculino nas cores da escola, preto, vermelho e branco, cabelos curtos e pretos e olhos brancos parecidos com perolas, ele parecia confiante e bastante calmo, deu uma olhada em volta e...

- Espera. – fala para o garoto que o acompanhava. – Você acha mesmo que eu consigo? – pergunta baixinho demonstrando nervosismo.

- Eu acho, acho mesmo! – afirma Sai para o amigo, que da um sorriso meio insegura, ele se vira para o colégio novamente.

- Oi, tudo bem? – pergunta baixinho para um garoto que passava e recebe um "ola" de volta. – Ai meu deus! Ele percebeu! – fala Hinata desesperada com olhos marejados, ela entra no carro de novo sendo seguida por Sai, ambos começam a conversar. (_Inner: ta mais para discutir XP_)

- Vou voltar para casa!

– Calma ele só foi simpático!

– Não! Vamos para casa!

– Não gastei esse tempo todo com você por isso!

– A culpa é sua! Vamos embora!

– Você que pediu! Eu preparei todo o seu visual!

– Então desmancha!

– Eu fui um bom amigo! Não foi nada fácil!

– Não importa! Vamos embora!

– Está bancando a mulher!

– Não vai dar certo! Não grite e vamos embora!

– Não vamos. Ande!

– Não grite! Dirija!

– Ele só foi simpático! – diz Sai por fim a empurrando para fora do carro.

- Vamos ensaiar de novo. Eu quero ouvir sua voz – diz ele pegando as malas da jovem e parando na frente dela.

- E ai, tudo bem? Sou Neji! – diz com a voz quase grossa, mas meio estranha.

- Agora o jeito de andar. – fala entregando as malas para Hinata. Ela da alguns passos depois volta.

- Uma escarrada. – ela faz meio contra gosto. - _Que nojo!_ – a garota não pode deixar de pensar.

- To tão orgulhoso! – fala Sai animado dando um abraço em Hinata.

- Ta bom, chega. – exclama ela dando um fim ao momento.

- Agora lembre-se: dentro de toda garota tem um garoto. – fala serio e depois completa. – Isso soou estranho, mas você entendeu.

Hinata suspira e da alguns passos em direção ao colégio, quando Sai a chama.

- Espere! – a Hyuuga se vira. – Seja um bom garoto! – ele sorri e joga a bola de futebol para Hinata, que retribui também sorrindo.

**# Dormitório masculino do Illyria #**

O lugar era um verdadeiro caos, garotos correndo por todos os lados, gritando, jogando futebol, hóquei ou frisbee. Hinata estava parada na porta de entrada daquela confusão. – _Calma, eu consigo! Eu sou uma garota e posso tudo! Não deve ser tão difícil!_ – pensou tentando ganhar confiança.

Começou a andar até o quarto que infelizmente era no final do corredor, ela tinha que desviar de outros garotos e de bolas ou outros objetos que estavam sendo jogados. Até que entra no quarto certo e fecha a porta com tudo, _Ufa! Que loucura!_ – pensa a Hyuuga, ela se vira para o quarto e vê que estava ocupado por outros três garotos.

O quarto era simples, a parede direita era vermelha, as demais e o teto eram brancos, o chão era coberto por um carpete cinza claro. Do lado direito havia duas camas de solteiros separadas por uma mesinha e um criado muda do outro lado de cada uma. Na parede oposta a porta, um sofá branco de dois lugares logo abaixo de uma janela e prateleiras nas laterais dessa. Do lado esquerdo uma escrivaninha e um guarda-roupa embutido na parede, todos os moveis eram feitos de madeira na cor branca. Mas o que mais chamava atenção eram os três rapazes, _Ta mais para três deuses! _– pensa a Hyuuga.

- Oi! – diz tímida e nervosa. – Devem ser meus novos colegas de quarto. – fala com a voz grossa tentando passar confiança e lutando para não gaguejar ou corar devido a cena a sua frente, os três não respondem, ela se aproxima da cama e coloca as malas encima da primeira cama.

- Qual seu nome? – pergunta com a voz fria, um rapaz de olhos e cabelos pretos, vestindo uma simples calça cinza, ele desarrumava uma mala que estava na outra cama. Hinata só pode pensar - _Que corpo maravilhoso! _- e torcer para não ficar corada, coisa que infelizmente aconteceu.

- Eu... – sacudiu a cabeça afastando o pensamento. – Sou Hyuuga Neji! – fala estendendo a mão de modo educado.

- Uchiha Sasuke – diz friamente apertando a mão de Hinata (_Inner: Ele é lindo O\\¬//O_) (_Blue: Eu concordo ^\\o//^_)

- Esses são Nara Shikamaru... - indica o segundo rapaz que estava sentado no sofá, usava uma calça marrom e um regata branca ele tinha os cabelos castanhos quase pretos presos em um rabo-de-cavalo alto, olhos castanhos, um físico razoável e parecia estar entediado.

– ... e Sabaku no Gaara, nossos vizinhos. – o terceiro estava sentado na cadeira da escrivaninha mexendo em alguns livros, vestindo apenas uma bermuda preta, ele tinha cabelos vermelhos sangue curtos e rebeldes, olhos verdes contornados por olheiras pretas e o rosto sem expressão. Hinata teve que admitir que ele deixaria qualquer modelo com inveja, a garota corar devido a tão pensamento.

- O dormitório dos calouros fica em outra ala, tampinha – fala Gaara com a voz sem emoção.

- Serio, quantos anos você tem? – pergunta Shikamaru preguiçoso.

- Eu... pulei algumas séries. – diz Hinata sem graça. - _Posso ser baixo para um garoto, mas sou normal para uma garota ¬¬_'.

– E então... – pergunta a Hyuuga se sentando na beira da cama. – Sabem quando começa o teste para o futebol?

- Ao meio-dia. – responde Sasuke indiferente. – Porque, você joga?

- Com certeza, sou centroavante. – respondeu se levantando e ficando de costas para os rapazes. – ... e vocês jogam? - pergunta ela desfazendo a mala. (_Blue: eu vou mudar as posições deles então num liguem U.u_).

- Sim, eu e o Gaara somos meia-atacantes... – explica Sasuke – ... e Shikamaru é meia-armador.

Sasuke assim como Hinata estava desfazendo a mala, Gaara estava mais interessado no que estava escrevendo e Shikamaru dormia tão profundo que só faltava babar.

- _Por Kami-sama! Como eu fui conhecer três rapazes lindos, logo no meu primeiro diz U.U_. (_Inner: Que sorte XP_)

A Hyuuga colocava as roupas sobre a cama, mas quando pos um bota sobre a mesma, sem que a jovem percebe se um pacote de absorvente ficou visível, o que não passou despercebido por um moreno.

- Ei, ei, ei! – exclamou o Uchiha. – Porque você tem absorvente na sua bota?

Hinata congelou ainda de costas para os rapazes - _To perdida! Pensa em uma desculpa, Hinata, pensa!_, um certo ruivo prestava atenção na conversa também querendo ouvir uma explicação e o Nara parecia ter acordado (_Inner: aleluia ¬¬)_ para saber a resposta.

- É que... que ... – tenta responder a Hyuuga. – ... o... o meu nariz sangra muito. – fala ela finalmente.

- E você coloca isso no nariz? O.o – pergunta Gaara desconfiado assim como os outros dois garotos.

- Claro que sim, você não? – pergunta ela tentando parecer confiante, os três rapazes negam. – Eu não acredito, o Kaká faz isso o tempo todo! (_Blue: eu adoro ele! ^.^_) (_Inner: só assistimos futebol se ele tiver jogando *o*_)

- É serio? – pergunta Shikamaru sem acreditar.

- Claro, olhem só. – diz ela pegando um absorvente. – Você pega um desses, abre e coloca. – explica a Hyuuga colocando o absorvente na narina esquerda.

- Caramba cara, seu colega de quarto é louco! – exclama Gaara enquanto os três riam.

- Que nojo! – fala Sasuke – Isso é muito nojento! – os rapazes ainda riam enquanto voltavam para seus afazeres.

Hinata volta para sua arrumação. - _Talvez não seja tão fácil como eu imaginei, _pensa ela meio preocupada.

**Continua...**

* * *

**Blue: Minha nossa OoO a quanto tempo não atualizamos!!!**

**Inner: Desculpem a demora, de novo**

**Blue: Mais finalmente saio o 2**°** capitulo ^.^**

**Inner: Aleluia ¬¬**

**_# Extras # _**

**_A letra da música usada na transformação da Hina-chan foi "Love is All Around" da banda "The Tea Queens" a mesma música usada no filme._**

**_No capitulo passado eu fiz uma votação: "Quem deve ser a Olívia na fic?", a maioria votou e escolheu... TENTEN!!!!_**

**_Blue: No próximo capitulo teremos o começo dos treinos de futebol!!!_**

**_Inner: E temos mais uma votação!!!_**

**_Blue: a pergunta é..._**

**_O FIC DEVE TER CENAS EXTRAS? QUAIS?_**

**_Blue: Vou explicar... e que nós queríamos por umas cenas especiais para deixar as coisas mais fofas, engraçadas ou interessantes._**

**_Inner: Por exemplo, queríamos fazer uma cena de um passeio a dois da Hinata (disfarçada de Neji) com o Sasuke, para eles se tornarem mais íntimos 'Sem besteira, claro ¬¬'_**

**_Blue: Ou ainda cenas do Gaara com a Hinata (eles serão amigos, só amigos ò.ó) para deixar o Sasuke com ciúmes ._**

**_Inner: OS LEITORES TAMBÉM PODEM DAR IDEIAS DE CENAS ^o^_**

**_Blue: Claro se vocês aceitarem em ter a cena._**

**_Inner: Tendo ou não as novas cenas NÂO vai afetar o geral da fic, terá o mesmo final mas será mais personalizado para pelos fãs do filme._**

**_# Fim dos Extras #_**

**_# Agradecimentos #_**

**Loii-Purple-chan** – **Blue:** Loii-chan e Yume-chan vocês tem razão garotas sabem jogar muito bem e Jack-kun nós achamos a Ino um pouco irritante **Inner:** Se você gosta dela nossos sentimos muito ¬¬ e as garotas dominam no futebol, ou em qualquer coisas que elas façam ^o^

**Paty Modesto** – **Blue:** O Neji ta mais relax na fic, principalmente com a Hina-chan ^.^

**Marcy Black**** – Inner:** Valeu ai por votar e pelo elogio!!!

**Habladora**** – Blue:** Bigado por participar da votação ^o^!!!

**E-Pontas**** – Blue:** Muito obigada pelos elogios ^//o//^ **Inner:** Neji-kun e Hina-chan são muito parecidos o que ajudou na hora de fazer a fic **Blue:** Valeu pelo review **Inner:** Queríamos dizer que somos fãs dos seus fics!!!

**Haruka's Onigiri**** – Blue:** Bigada por participar!!! **Inner:** pena a Sakura num ter ganhado

**Inuzuka-TenTen-Chan**** – Blue:** Valeu por votar!!! ^o^ **Inner:** Os dois são bem parecidos mesmo **Blue:** A Hina-chan no fic tem cabelo comprido **Inner:** Mas ainda bem que o Neji num tem peito U.u

**Quartzo Cristal**** – Blue:** A Hina-chan e extrovertida com quem ela conhece **Inner:** Mas com os deuses... digo rapazes ela será mais tímida **Blue:** Estamos tentando fazer ela mais Hinata **Inner:** Valeu pela sugestão!!!

**Sabaku no Mayuri**** – Blue:** Bigada por votar!!! **Inner:** Pena não gostar de HinaSasu quem sabe num outro fic nós façamos outro casal **Blue:** Se você gosta do Gaara agora espere até ver ele na fic **Inner: **Queremos fazer ele ficar amigo da Hina-chan **Blue:** Ele vai ser muito fofo!!! ^o^

**Táta-chan**** – Blue:** Valeu por votar **Inner:** Vontade atendida, vai ser a Tenten **Blue:** Espero que você curta no final da fic NejiTen **Inner:** Quem sabe role até uma cena dos dois no final

**Helena-chan**** – Blue:** A Hina-chan ta extrovertida mais vai ser um pouco tímida com os garotos **Inner:** Valeu por votar **Blue:** E tomara que goste do NejiTen no final

**AnnaKawaii**** – Blue:** Esperamos que tenha gostado!!! **Inner:** Bigada por participar da votação.

**Saki-chan - The uchiha girl**** – Inner:** Valeu por votar!!! **Blue:** Você também tem uma inner ^o^ que lindo!!! **Inner:** Louca 2 – o retorno ¬¬ **Blue:** Num amola ò.ó I**nner: **eu não sou faca U.u **Blue:** Ò.Ó

**tammy** – **Blue:** Muito obigada por votar!!! **Inner:** Sasu-kun ter uma quedinha pela Tenten **Blue:** Mas os momentos românticos serão com a Hina-chan **Inner:** Pena num gostar de NejiTen **Blue:** Muito obigado mesmo pela idéia do Lee ser o Malcolm, vamos usar com certeza **Inner:** estávamos em duvida sobre quem ia ficar com esse papel **Blue:** Você ajudou muito, somos gratas.

**deidara**** - Blue:** Que pena Deidei, num foi dessa fez, quem sabe na próxima!!! **Inner:** Mas obigada por participar.

**Beatriz. :D**** – Inner:** Valeu por participar!!! ^o^

**natasha**** – Blue:** Alguns homens são muito machistas ò.ó temos certeza que você é uma ótima jogadora **Inner:** A Hina-chan vai mostrar que as garotas dão um show no futebol XD **Blue:** Sinto num ter dado o resultado que você queria, talvez num futuro fic **Inner:** Mas valeu mesmo por participar

**Tsubame Hitori**** – Blue:** Bigada por votar!!! **Inner:** E muitas cenas da Hina-chan estão por vir **Blue:** umas cenas engraçadas e outras românticas **Inner:** aguarde e verá!!!

**Uchiha Haito**** – Blue:** Obigada por participar **Inner:** NejiTen a caminho!!! ^o^ **Blue:** Que frase estranha ¬¬ **Inner:** Vaza!! Ò.Ó **Blue:** Num sou água XP dei o troco **Inner:** ¬¬X

**zal-chan**** – Blue: **ta ai a continuação!!!** Inner:** O que achou??? Gostou???

**Uchiha Hyuuga Anna**** – Blue:** Valeu por participar!!! **Inner:** E esta ai a continuação!!! Gostou???

**_# Fim dos Agradecimentos # _**

**Blue: Por enquanto é só!!!**

**Inner: Nós vemos no próximo capitulo**

**Blue: Deixem reviews, para deixar uma autora feliz, plix!!!!**

**Inner: E respondam a votação, queremos saber a opinião de vocês!!!**

**Blue e Inner: FELIZ ANO NOVO!!!! BJUSS E ATÉ O OUTRO CAPITULO**


	4. Dá para ficar pior?

**Blue: Todos sabem que o Naruto não e meu ¬¬ então num vou mais comentar.**

**Inner: Vamos começar logo a fic ^.^**

**Legenda**

- Entre hífens é fala -

- _Em itálico são pensamentos_ -

Narração ou atitude

(_entre parênteses e italico comentário da autora ou inner_)

**# Local ou horário #**

* * *

**Capitulo 3°**

**# No campo de futebol do Illyria #**

Todos os garotos estavam enfileirados, um homem alto, forte usando uma bandana preta com o símbolo do colégio e uma cara de poucos amigos passava na frente deles.

- Eu sou o treinador Ibiki Morino. E esse ano vamos terminar do jeito que começamos, com garra! – diz ele enquanto anda na frente dos rapazes observando-os, para na frente de um garoto gordo e cabeludo e faz uma cara de desgosto. (_Blue: e o Chouji só para saberem_)

- Vamos começar, com camiseta e sem camiseta!

- Com licença senhor... – fala Hinata baixinho. – ... preciso ficar com camiseta.

- Posso saber porque senhor... – olha a lista que estava na mão esquerda. – Hyuuga!

- Sou alérgico ao sol senhor, uma alergia muito grave. – _Eu só invento desculpa estúpidas _¬¬

- Nós do colégio atendemos as necessidades de todos, eu vou seguir você com um guarda-sol, certo florzinha?! – fala de modo irônico, olha a lista de novo e fala. – Time de camiseta. Vamos jogar!

I got you, I got you on my mind  
And it's time to make you see (what I want)  
So I'll just make this a little more obvious  
Cuz I get what I want, and I want you to get with me!  
Don't think you know,  
How far I'm gonna do

- MAIS RÁPIDO! MAIS RÁPIDO! – grita o treinador.

Os garotos tinham que passa por obstáculos como cones, pequenas "pedras" para fazerem zique-zaque, e uma espécie de escada deixada no chão (_Inner: não sabemos o nome dessas coisas U.u_) entre outros coisas para testar agilidade. O problema para Hinata não era o treino, mas sim a roupa que ela usava uma calça azul marino e um largo moletom cinza.

- _Que calor horrível, e não da para se mexer direito com essa roupa_. – pensa ela. – _To com sérios problemas_.

You can't stop this, feeling!  
You can't run away, baby I'm whats on your mind  
You can't stop this, feeling!  
There's no escape,  
No sleep tonight,  
You won't get, no sleep tonight  
You want me, you want me all the time  
And you don't need nothing else  
But you seem to be a little oblivious  
So I'll show you the way if you think that you need some help

Os garotos se dividiram em dupla e ficavam chutando a bola um para o outro.

Hinata tinha ficado como par do Gaara que era do time sem camisa, o ruivo era ótimo para chutar a bola, a Hyuuga também era mas com o calor que sentia (_Inner: o Gaara só de bermuda também deixa qualquer um com calor_) (_Blue: por causa da roupa ero-inner ú//.//ù_) seus movimentos ficavam mais lentos.

Tell me, baby  
Are you coming, with me  
You can't stop this, feeling!  
You can't run away, baby I'm whats on your mind  
You can't stop this, feeling!  
There's no escape,  
No sleep tonight,  
You won't get, no sleep tonight  
No sleep tonight,  
No sleep tonight,

- O PRÓXIMO! – grita Ibiki observando todos atentamente.

Agora os garotos tinham que correr e chutar a bola no gol para um dos assistente defender depois corriam até a rede oposta e vaziam a mesma coisa e assim repetiam tudo de novo, cada um tinha direito a 5 chutes.

Hinata acertou 2 dentro, 1 na trave e 2 foram pegos pelo "goleiro". O que surpreendeu foi os chutes dos rapazes que ela conhecia. Shikamaru acerto 3 dentro e 2 foram pegos, Gaara acertou 4 dentro e 1 na trave e Sasuke acertou os 5 dentro.

- _Fala sério, eles são ótimos jogadores!_ – pensa ela observando os três que tinham terminado os chutes, o treinados deu um meio sorriso parecendo satisfeito com o treino dos três.

Boy you won't be sleeping  
No sleep tonight  
Do I have to spell it out in black and white  
Boy you won't be sleeping  
No sleep tonight  
Do I have to spell it out in black and white  
Oh oh oh oh oh!  
No sleep tonight  
Oh oh oh oh oh!  
No sleep tonight  
Oh oh oh oh oh!  
No sleep tonight  
Oh oh oh oh oh!

Agora todos os rapazes estavam no meio do campo, mostrando se tinham resistência física, o teste seria fácil para qualquer garoto que estivesse em boa forma, mas com certeza seria terrível para uma garota e infelizmente esse era o caso da Hinata.

- FAÇAM 100 FLEXIÇÕES!!! – muitos garotos começaram a fazer sem problemas, mas a Hyuuga após 40 já estava exalta. – _Isso ta mais parecido com um treino de guerra do que de futebol_

You can't stop this, feeling!  
You can't run away, baby I'm whats on your mind  
You can't stop this, feeling!  
There's no escape,  
No sleep tonight,  
You won't get, no sleep tonight  
Oh oh oh oh oh!  
No sleep tonight  
Oh oh oh oh oh!  
No sleep tonight  
Oh oh oh oh oh!  
No sleep tonight  
Oh oh oh oh oh!  
No sleep tonight  
Oh oh oh oh oh!  
No sleep tonight  
Oh oh oh oh oh!  
No sleep tonight  
Oh oh oh oh oh!

- JÁ CHEGA! – grita o treinador, os garotos ofegantes fazem um circulo em volta dele. – Vi garotos muito dedicados e isso deixa um técnico orgulhoso. - Um assistente chega com um cesto com camisetas amarelas dentro.

- Falarei os que farão parte do time reserva, aqueles que eu chamar não fiquem chateados vocês fazem parte do time, só não iram jogar. – ele pega algumas camisas. (_Blue: vou inventar alguns personagens sem importância_)

- Sasaki... – um garoto baixinho, magro como um palito e cabelos e olhos castanhos.

- ... Sato... – um garoto alto e magro, cabelos pretos e olhos mel.

-... Takarashi... – um rapaz de estatura media, sem músculos, cabelos loiros e olhos verdes escuros.

- ... Akimichi... – um garoto gordo e de altura media, cabelos castanhos e lhos pretos.

- ... e Hyuuga. – o treinador entrega a camisa, Hinata não conteve o olhar de decepção, mas teve que se segurar para não chorar.

– Os demais parabéns vocês os titulares. Agora todos para o chuveiro. – fala Ibiki e se retira do campo, os rapazes vão para os vestiários.

**# No vestiário masculino #**

Hinata foi uma das ultimas a chegar, pois ainda estava entendendo o que tinha acontecido. –_Reserva?! Eu sabia que seria difícil, mas acho que é pior do que eu imaginava_. – pensa entrando no local.

- Hora do banho. – diz Chouji desanimado ao passar por ela.

- Ho... hora... do... ba... banho? – pergunta ele confusa quando alguém lhe entrega uma toalha, parece que a ficha só caiu agora.

Ao olhar e volta, ela vê que boa parte dos rapazes estavam só com uma toalha enrolada na cintura, era o caso de Sasuke e Gaara, os demais estavam se despindo, caso do Chouji e do Shikamaru. Vendo a cena parecia que todo o sangue do corpo da Hyuuga tinha ido parar no rosto, pois ela não poderia ficar mais vermelha.

– _To encrencada! MUITO ENCRENCADA!_ – a vontade era sair correndo, mas ela não o fez porque seria muito estranho um garoto sair correndo por causa de um banho, embora a vontade estivesse prestes a vencer a razão.

- Hyuuga! – grita o treinador ao entrar no vestiário.

- S... si... sim? – gagueja baixinho ainda vermelha, embora ela pouco ligasse para isso no momento.

- Nada de banho para você, o diretor quer vê-lo. – diz Ibiki (_Inner: se lê diz/ordena ¬¬_)

- Claro! – respondeu animada, saindo em disparada sem olhar para trás, ela nem ligou para cara confusa do treinador e de alguns rapazes.

**# Na sala do diretor #**

Hinata andava de um lado para o outro do escritório, tentando conter o nervosismo, mas sem resultado.

- To perdida! Acabou! Eles descobriram! - falava baixinho enquanto mordia o lábio inferior e apertava mais o moletom que usava.

- Senhor Hyuuga! – fala uma voz masculina atrás da garota de olhos pérolas (_Blue: ela tava do lado oposto à porta_), esta por sua vez congela.

- H... ha... hai? – conseguiu falar embora a voz quase tivesse morrido no meio da garganta, ela se vira para a pessoa.

- Sente-se. – fala serio indicando uma cadeira na frente da mesa, o homem tinha olhos e cabelos pretos, mas o mais estranho era o corte de cabelo em forma de tigela e as sobrancelhas grossas como centopéias. – Maito Gai, o diretor. E já descobri tudo. – diz ele se sentando na beirada da mesa perto da morena.

Hinata por um momento parou de respirar. – _Essa não! Comece a chorar e peça perdão!_ (_Inner: inspiradas pelo filme "Mean Girls" colocamos essa frase_)

- Des... desco... descobriu... o que? – perguntou tentando não gaguejar mas foi inútil, os olhos já estavam marejados.

- Você não queria falar com o diretor. – falou com a voz animada, para alivio do "garoto" – Mas eu só queria de dizer... BEM VINDO AO ILLYRIA! – grita muito animado.

- _Ele é estranho o.o _– pensa olhando toda a felicidade dele.

- Sabe Neji, eu também já fui transferido de escola... – fala com um sorriso. – ... por isso eu tenho interesse em alunos como você, por isso pode me considerar um irmão mais velho! – diz fazendo aquela pose nice guy (_Blue: aquela que ele e o Lee fazem U.U_) – _Ele é muito estranho O.o_

- Pode ir agora e espalhe o seu FOGO DA JUVENTUDE! – grita muito animado na pose estranha e com um sorriso enorme no rosto.

- Hai! – fala Hinata não pensando duas vezes antes de sair dali. – _Ele é hiper mega estranho O.O e por Kami-sama o que é "Fogo da Juventude" acho melhor não saber... - _ela não consegui concluir o pensamento.

TAP!!! (_Inner: som de duas pessoas se trombando_ ¬¬), Hinata e a outra pessoa caem no chão por causa do impacto.

- Itai! – fala Hinata baixinho se levantando cambaleante com a mão na testa.

- Essa doeu! – fala a pessoa que trombou com a Hyuuga ainda no chão.

A morena olha para a pessoa, era uma garota da idade dela, cabelos castanhos presos em dois coques no alto da cabeça com a franja solta na altura dos olhos, estes que eram na cor chocolate, a garota vestia o uniforme feminino do colégio, blusa social branca, blazer preto, gravata vermelha, uma saia preta no meio da coxa, meias brancas até abaixo do joelho e sapatos pretos.

- Ai, me desculpe, foi culpa minha! – explica a jovem de olhos perolas ajudando a outra a recolher alguns livros do chão.

- Tudo bem, a culpa também foi minha. – diz a garota que mais tarde a Hinata descobriu que se chamava Tenten.

- O QUE ACONTECEU AQUI?! – pergunta/grita Gai que acaba de sair da sala e vê as duas (_Blue: ele pensa que é um garoto e uma garota XP_) pegando os livros, dá um sorriso enorme.

- Muito bem! Espalhem o FOGO DA JUVENTUDE! – fala para elas, Hinata estava confusa e Tenten preste a dar risadas. – Mas lembrem se de serem moderados! – explica fazendo a pose nice guy e volta para a sala.

- Ele é sempre tão educado assim? Õ.õ – pergunta Hinata entregando os livros para a morena.

- Acorda, ele estava tentando ser sarcástico. – explica a jovem rindo, ambas já estavam de pé.

- Nossa, que sapatos lindos! – diz a Hyuuga animada.

- Você achou?! Comprei em uma loja aqui pertinho! – a jovem morena explica sorrindo.

- Eles são lindos! – quando cai a ficha da Hyuuga. – _Meninos NÂO falam de sapatos!_

- Bom... eu... eu tenho que ir agora, fazer coisas... algumas coisas! – fala Hinata se enrolando com as palavras e indo embora apresada.

- Então tchau! – diz Tenten sorrindo embora a voz tenha saído triste.

- Tchau – diz já um pouco longe. – _Porque eu tinha que falar tanta bobagem em um só dia_.

**# Na lanchonete do Illyria #**

Era um lugar amplo e bem iluminado, com mesas redondas que acomodavam sete ou oito pessoas. Hinata pegou uma bandeja e foi para uma das mesas, nela estavam Sasuke, Gaara e Shikamaru.

- Olá galera! – fala engrossando a voz e tomando coragem.

- Ahh... – boceja um sonolento Shikamaru, já os outros dois respondem com um simples "Hum", um silencio horrível se instalou, Hinata se sentiu mal.

- E... e então?! O… o jogo… contra o Cornwall vai ser interessante. – fala a morena lutando para não ficar vermelha ou gaguejar.

- Porque diz isso? – pergunta Gaara sem desviar o olhar do próprio prato.

- Minha irmã estudava lá, ela namorava o baka do Uzumaki Naruto. – explica Hinata, os garotos começam a rir discretamente. (_Inner: porque eles são 2 frios e 1 preguiçoso_).

- Eu o conheço, já o venci varias vezes. – se gaba o Uchiha

- V... você é o rival dele?! – pergunta a jovem de olhos perolas, ele afirma – Uau!

- A sua irmã é bonita? – pergunta o Nara acordado (_Inner: milagres acontecem O.O_)

- IrmãS! – corrigi ela. – E... eu acho que sim.

- Como são? – pergunta Sasuke embora não parece se interessado.

- A mais nova, Hanabi, é hiper ativa. – diz se lembrando do jeito animado da caçula. – Já a Hinata... bom... ela tem um personalidade incrível e acho que é bonitinha. – fala meio vermelha por estar descrevendo a si mesma. – _Falar de mim mesma é tão estranho U.u_

- Olha só quem apareceu – fala Gaara indiferente apontando para a mesa próxima.

Na mesa estava uma garota de cabelos loiros cortado em chanel e olhos pretos, mas o principal era a outra garota sentada ou lado da loira, uma garota bonita de olhos e cabelos castanhos.

- _E a garota que eu esbarrei_ – pensa a Hyuuga se lembrando dela (_Blue: Hina-chan ainda não sabe o nome dela XP_) vendo os garotos olharem para ela comenta.

- Ela é bonita – fala com a voz grossa – _Niisan provavelmente diria isso U.U_

- Em tente! – fala Sasuke frio e ameaçador.

- É a sua namorada? – pergunta meio assustada, mas tenta não demonstrar.

- Bem que ele gostaria – debocha o ruivo, enquanto o Uchiha faz uma cara brava.

- Ela é a garota mais popular do colégio... – explica o Nara sonolento. – ... e a poucos dias levou um fora de um universitário.

Nesse momento passa um garoto próximo a onde os quatro estavam e olha de modo desafiador, ele anda até a mesa onde as duas garotas estavam.

- Oi Tenten-chan! Oi Kaori – cumprimenta sorrindo e se sentando ou lado de morena, que agora Hinata descobrira o nome.

- Oi Lee – fala Tenten meio desanimada, o loira só acena com a cabeça.

- Parece que você tem concorrência! – fala a Hyuuga para Sasuke, mas sem desviar o olhar do tal Lee. – _NOSSA! Ele é a copia do diretor Gai! O.O Tem até o mesmo corte de cabelo estranho e as sobrancelhas enormes!_

- Fala serio, é só o Rock Lee! Ele não é problema. – fala um Uchiha muito convencido.

Hinata ainda olhava para Tenten essa notou e a encarou de volta mas segundos depois a garota de olhos chocolates desvia o olhar.

- Ela parece tão triste – fala baixinho a morena sem perceber, mas os três rapazes ouvem e olham para ela como se fosse um ET, ela percebendo olha para eles e se explica.

- Eu vivo com as minhas irmãs e minha mãe então eu entendo esse lance de garotas – fala Hinata se lembrando como ela conta tudo para Neji. – E alem do mais eu também terminei um namoro a poucos dias. – fica triste ao se lembra de Naruto

- Que estranho! – comenta Sasuke indo embora, sendo seguido pelo Sabaku e pelo Nara.

Hinata fica e vê os garotos irem embora, depois olha para a outra mesa e vê Lee tentando conversar com Tenten que parecia estar irritada com ele.

– _Garotos são tão insensíveis e estranhos!_ – pensa se levantando e indo para o quarto.

**# Quarto da Hinata/Neji e do Sasuke #**

Hinata estava deitada na cama olhando para o teto totalmente perdida em pensamento, a morena estava sozinha no cômodo, o silencio predominava o que a fazia sentir sozinha e triste.

- _As coisas aqui são mais complicadas do que eu imaginava. E para piorar não tenho nenhum dos meus amigos para me ajudar_. – pensa sentido os olhos marejarem, mas não se permitiu chorar.

BOMMM!!! (_Inner: som da porta sendo aberta bruscamente _¬¬) (_Blue: péssimas em efeitos sonoros_ U.U)

- GAARA!!! – grita uma garota após entrar no quarto como um furacão, a Hyuuga se levanta de imediato e a fita assustada e curiosa

– _Quem é essa lou... não pode ser? _O.O – pensa a Hyuuga reconhecendo a garota.

- Ah... quem é você? – pergunta ela sem graça para o "garoto" de olhos perolas que a olhando com um misto de surpresa e alegria. – _Esses olhos me parecem familiar... de onde eu o conheço?_

- Tema-chan! – fala a morena feliz dando um grande abraço na garota loira de olhos verde-escuros, os cabelos estavam presos em quadro rabos-de-cavalo e vestindo o uniforme do Illyria.

A loira congelou, aquele menino havia a chamado por um apelido que só poucos usavam e o modo como o fez foi alegre, feminino e muito parecido com uma amiga da loira. Quando Hinata notou o que fez recuou um passo e olhou Temari assustada.

- Hinata? – perguntou incrédula, olhando nos olhos da jovem e a reconhecendo, a morena da um aceno tímido afirmando. – Hina-chan! – fala Temari dando um mega abraço na outra que retribuiu com muita alegria, depois de se separarem ambas se sentam na cama da Hyuuga.

- Tema-chan, não te vejo desde que deixou o time feminino do Cornwall. Porque tinha que de mudar de escola? Senti tanta sua falta. – fala Hinata com a voz meiga.

- Meu pai queria que eu estudasse no mesmo colégio que meus irmãos. Sinto tanta falta de você e das meninas (_Blue: as outras jogadoras_) – explica Temari com um sorriso meio triste.

- Seus irmãos... o Gaara é o seu irmão?!?! – fala Hinata se lembrando do sobrenome do ruivo. – _Quem mandou prestar atenção no físico e não no nome_ ¬¬X

- Ele é o caçula... Mas é você... O que esta fazendo aqui?! E ainda por cima, vestida de menino?! – pergunta ela olhando a morena de cima a baixo.

- Eu tenho tanto o que te contar. – fala Hinata e começa a relatar todos os fatos, desde o termino do time feminino, o namoro, a idéia até o teste de futebol. No final a narrativa Temari estava em um misto de emoções.

- To incrédula por terem terminado com o time feminino... – _Temari-chan teria feito um escândalo U.U_

– Feliz por ter dado um pelo chute no baka-Naruto. (_Inner: ela nunca foi a favor dos dois juntos_)

– Surpresa por ter criado um plano tão genial e tão louco ao mesmo tempo. – _Estive pensando a mesma coisa durante todo o dia_ – pensa a Hyuuga.

- ... e estou pasma por ter suportado um treino para homem sem ter reclamado ou se machucado. – _Isso eu não sei explicar... acho que só mais forte do que pensava_ U.u – completa a morena em pensamento.

- Hina-chan – chama Temari com a voz preocupada. – Saiba de uma coisa ... – fala encarando a morena seria. – ... Só a lugar para os melhores nesse time. – fala se referindo ao time masculino.

A Hyuuga parece refletir por alguns segundos.

- Eu vou mostrar do que sou capaz. - olha para a loira confiante mas com um sorriso meigo.

- Então vai precisar de ajuda. – fala também sorrindo e abraçando a amiga. – Pode contar comigo no que for necessário! – diz se afastando.

- Agora eu tenho que ir, não vai ser nada bom se o Gaara me vir aqui com um "garoto" – Temari ri olhando a amiga, que faz uma cara fingindo irritação. – Tchau! – diz indo embora.

- Agora eu tenho alguém em quem confiar aqui – sussurra baixinho dando um sorriso.

**Continuação...**

* * *

**Blue: Mil desculpas pela demora T.T**

**Inner: Novo ano letivo e muitas coisas para fazer **

**Blue: Infelizmente o outro capitulo talvez demore também U.U**

**Blue e Inner: Mas NÃO IREMOS ABANDORAR A FIC!!!! **

**_# Extra #_**

**_A música do treino de futebol é "No Sleep Tonight" da banda "The Faders", é a primeira música do filme "Ela é o CARA!"._**

**_No capitulo passa do eu perguntei se poderia coloca cenas extras, como muitos apoiaram, nesse capitulo já fiz algumas coisas a mais (como o aparecimento da Temari, que vai ser importante para uma cena que eu quero fazer XP)._**

**_Se quiserem que eu coloque alguma cena ou modifique outra podem dar idéias, estou aperta a sugestões, criticas e ajuda._**

**_# Fim dos Extras #_**

**_# Agradecimentos #_**

**Nylleve – Blue:** sorry pela demora T.T **Inner:** mas temos muitas coisas para valeu **Blue:** tenha paciência,plix **Inner:** valeu pelo elogio. **Blue:** Bjokas XD

**AnnaKawaii – Blue:** nos também amamos o filme, é super perfeito **Inner:** Bigada pelo elogio ^//.//^ **Blue:** continue lendo porque as coisas tendem a melhorar **Inner:** É o que achamos XP

**Uchiha Hyuuga Anna – Blue:** Valeu por apoiar a idéia **Inner:** Já estamos planejando a cena é o Sasuke vai odiar **Blue:** fora o jeito que Gaa-kun vai tratar a Hina-chan **Inner:** brigas, ciúmes e surpresas estão por vir. **Blue:** Bigada por ler a fic, bjuss ^_^

**Quartzo Cristal – Blue:** Sorry a demora, tava muito ocupada **Inner:** O Sai cabeleireiro foi porque ele parece com o Paul do filme, ambos tem um jeitinho meio... gay U.U nada contra mas é que parece **Blue:** Gaara é lindo. Ele, o Sasuke e o Neji são os nossos favoritos ^_^ **Inner:** Cenas extras a caminho, quando tiver uma idéia pode mandar XD **Blue:** continue lendo, muitas coisas iram acontecer. Ja ne!!!

**Isa belle b.a.y.h – Blue:** Valeu por apoiar a idéia das cenas **Inner:** Tentamos fazer a Hina-chan mas parecida, espero que tenha agradado **Blue:** Bigada por nos falar isso, ajuda na melhoria da fic XD **Inner:** Continue lendo porque vem coisas interessantes por ai XD **Blue:** adoramos o gatinho do Shrek ele é lindo, Bjokas e Ja ne!

**Mari Sushi – Blue:** Valeu por ser ter falado isso, agradecemos sua opinião ^_^ **Inner:** Vamos tentar ensinar a hinata a dar respostas mais convincentes **Blue:** Espero que continue a ler e a comentar para nos ajudar a melhorar **Inner:** Bjuss XD Ja ne!

**tammy – Blue:** tava pensando em por a Sakura como Alice (acho que é esse o nome, aquela menina estranha fica com o Toby no final) mas ela seria obcecada pelo Sasuke. O que acha? É só uma idéia. **Inner:** se tiver outra idéia pode mandar, tamo precisando de ajuda **Blue:** Que bom que curtiu as cenas extras, vou tentar fazer o máximo. **Inner:** Bjuss continue lendo e opinando XD

**Uchiha girl – Blue:** Valeu por apoiar as cenas extras **Inner:** net é sempre um problema U.U **Blue:** Continue lendo, plix, vamos ter coisas interessantes nos próximos capítulos **Inner:** Bigada muito mesmo por ser fã do nosso fic, to tão emocionada Blue: Bigada mesmo T.T bjuss e Ja ne!

**lagoa **– **Blue:** valeu por votar XD **Inner:** espero que tenha gostado já que a Tenten-chan venceu ^_^ **Blue:** continue lendo,plix **Inner:** Bjuss ^o^

**Jaque Weasley – Blue:** Valeu por ler e elogiar ^//.//^ **Inner:** Tomara que você esta ja gostando tentaremos melhora cada vez mais **Blue:** Bigada por apoiar as cenas extras XD **Inner:** Bjokas e até o próximo capitulo ^_^

**Meygan Kaname – Blue:** bigada pelos elogios ^//_//^ **Inner:** O Sai combina mesmo riamos aos montes imaginando as cenas dele hauhauhau **Blue:** Tomara que você goste das cenas, vamos tentar agradar a todos. **Inner:** Tenha paciência com a nossa demora, bjuss XD

**Uchiha Haito – Blue:** Bigada pelo elogio XD **Inner:** Mal a demora mas esse ano vai ser dureza **Blue:** bigada pelo apoio, vamos fazer o melhor **Inner:** Bjokas continue lendo, =*

**Blue: **queremos dar um super agradecimento a Fra-chan

**Inner: **nós conversamos no msn e ela deu um super apoio para nós XD

**Blue: **como prometemos, taí o capitulo XD

**Inner: **espero que tenha gostado XD

**Blue:** somos muito gratas pelo seu apoio ^_^

**Inner:** Obrigadas também a todos que tiveram paciência de esperar o capitulo.

**_# Fim dos Agradecimentos # _**

**Blue: Por enquanto é só XD**

**Inner: Nós vemos na próxima XP**

**Blue: Faça um autora feliz deixando reviews!!!**

**Inner: Agradecemos por lerem a fic.**

**Blue e Inner: Bjuss, Ja ne!!**


	5. Piorou? Chame reforços!

**Blue: Todos sabem que o Naruto não e meu ¬¬.**

**Inner: Desculpa pela demora em continuar a fic**

**Blue: Nós não abandonamos mas é que o universo conspira para que nós não continuemos.**

**Inner: Mas agora vamos começar logo a fic ^.^**

**Legenda**

- Entre hífens é fala -

- _Em itálico são pensamentos_ -

Narração ou atitude

(_entre parênteses e itálico comentário da autora ou Inner_)

**# Local ou horário #**

* * *

**Capitulo 4°**

**# Banheiro masculino do Illyria, noite #**

O banheiro estava em total silencio e apenas um par de olhos perolas notava isso. - _Ai que bom... finalmente um momento de paz!_ – pensava animada a herdeira Hyuuga entrando no cômodo, ela usava um pijama simples e comprido que ficava folgado em seu corpo, também trazia uma nécessaire.

Sem tirar a blusa ele/ela começa a desenrolar a faixa do tórax, depois quando is tirar a peruca...

- Ei! Você! – Lee entra no banheiro usando um roupão verde. – Sabia que é obrigatório o uso de chinelos no banheiro, foi o maravilhoso diretor Gai que fez essa regra. – diz com os olhos em chamas.

- _ele é sempre assim? Parece uma mini copia do diretor ¬¬ - _pensa a morena vendo ele falar diversas outras coisas e fazendo estranhas poses porem ignorando tudo.

- ...e tem ma Ai! – geme de dor quando é atingido por uma toalha atrás da cabeça dada por Sasuke. – _Agora complicou O//.//O – _Hinata fica envergonhada vendo o moreno passar por ela usando só uma calça cinza indo em direção a pia segurando uma toalha e uma bolsa azul escuro.

Estavam os três, Sasuke, Hinata/Neji, e Lee na frente das pias e os dois garotos pareciam se encarar pelo espelho. – _É impressão minha ou o clima aqui ta tenso?! – _ela se sentia no meio do fogo cruzado.

- Bom... eu vou indo. – diz a Hyuuga pegando suas coisas e indo embora.

- Ei cara... você esqueceu... sua faixa? – diz o Uchiha mostrando o objeto na mão, que ela pega envergonhada.

- V-Valeu cara. – diz corando e saindo depressa do banheiro.

- Valeu. – diz indiferente mais para ele do que para ela, se voltando para o espelho e ignorando Lee que ainda o encarava.

**# Dormitório do Illyria, madrugada #**

- Hyuuga! – gritou Ibiki furioso. – _Ele ta falando comigo? – _pensa a morena olhando o treinador.

- Hyuuga! Anda logo! – gritava Ibiki de frente para um campo de futebol, a garota levanta e então repara que estava com aquele vestido rosa de babados que Kurenai havia lhe mostrado.

- Entre logo no jogo, Hyuuga! – gritou ele enquanto a morena entrava no campo. Pode ver Sasuke jogando, ele bateu de frente com outro jogador, Shikamaru correndo de um lado do campo e Gaara na frente perto do gol, todos pareciam estar mais lutando do que jogando.

- _Que loucura é essa? – _se pergunta a garota correndo pelo campo d futebol de vestido enquanto desviava de outros jogadores, quando a bola é passada para ela.

- Corra! – Ibiki gritou ao fundo. Hinata corre... ou melhor foge dos garotos em direção ao gol, mas para sua surpresa o goleiro era... Naruto.

- Ohayo Hina-chan... pronta para perder, to certo! – Hinata chuta, mas por causa do vestido acaba escorregando, a morena pode ouvir a risada de Naruto e de outros jogadores.

A garota olha para cima e vê um monte de água caindo sobre si.

- AH! – grita a Hyuuga após ter sido acordada quando alguém joga um balde de água na cara dela.

_ Levante! Vamos! Levante!- a garota estava apavorada por estar cercada por garotos sem camisas porem com mascaras. Eles a levantaram e praticamente a arrastaram para o banheiro masculino. Quando deu por si, estava entre outros garotos e pode notar que todos eram os reservas do time de futebol, de repente sentiu algo grudento em si, era uma "pasta" mal cheirosa que os mascarados jogavam.

- Tirem as roupas! – gritavam eles. Hinata viu os garotos começando a tirar os pijamas, ai caiu a ficha, apavorada se abaixou e engatinhou para longe do centro e como estava escuro e barulhento ninguém notou.

Ao chegar na parede do banheiro, viu o alarme de incêndio e não penou duas vezes antes de puxar.

– TRIMMM!!! – (_Inner: sonzinho ridículo ¬¬ Blue: sou péssima em efeitos sonoros e isso não é novidade U.U_) o alarme soou acabando com a noite de diversão dos garotos.

**# Dia seguinte, sexta-feira, salão de beleza do shopping #**

- Mushi – mushi Sai falando! Por que está ligando? – o garoto estava de frente a um espelho quando atendeu o celular.

- Sai-kun, sou eu! – fala uma voz meiga e chorosa do outro lado da linha.

- Hina-chan! Como está amiga?! – pergunta arrumando os cabelos com a mão.

- Péssima... essa foi sem duvida a minha pior idéia! – falava baixinho a Hyuuga em quanto andava pelos corredores do colégio que agora estavam na hora do intervalo. – Esse disfarce ta me enlouquecendo, eu não entrei no time de futebol e todo mundo acha que sou louco! – fala chorosa ainda em sussurros.

- Vem me buscar e nunca mais me deixe fazer uma loucura como essa. – se escondendo atrás de uma pilastra do prédio onde tinha vista de boa parte do pátio escolar.

- Querida, se controla... olha, sobre o disfarce posso de dar umas dicas, sobre o time de futebol eu não sei, mas em relação a sua vida social eu tenho uma grande idéia! – diz sorrindo para a próprio imagens.

- Serio?! – fala a Hyuuga duvidosa. – _Não to com um bom pressentimento!_ – pensa conhecendo as idéias do amigo.

**# No mesmo dia, começo de noite, pizzaria #**

Sasuke, Gaara e Shikamaru estavam em uma mesa comendo pizza, havia outros alunos espalhados pelo local. Hinata/Neji entre no local meio temerosa. – _Não acredito que vou fazer isso T.T – _ela vê os garotos e anda até eles.

- Que problemático... olha quem ta vindo. – diz o moreno olhando discretamente para a Hyuuga.

- Essa não, se espalhem, não deixem ele se sentar aqui. – Sasuke mais ordena do que pede. Os três se espalham não deixando um espaço para o garoto sentar.

- Ohayo. – fala Hinata corada e um pouco mais baixo e suave do que um garoto normal.

- Ohayo. – fala Shika indiferente, enquanto Sasuke dá um aceno de cabeça e Gaara nem se mexe.

Um pouco mais ao fundo do restaurante estava um garoto de boné que observava a Hyuuga.

– Vai Mi-chan – sussurra no próprio celular. A garota que estava a duas mesas de distância dos garotos se levanta devagar e anda até a Hyuuga (_Blue: recomendamos que escutem a música Hey Sexy Lady do Shaggy_)

- Neji-kun! – fala feliz e suavemente a garota agarrando no pescoço da morena que cora imediatamente.

- O-Ohayo M-Midori-chan – fala Hinata sentindo que ia desmaiar de tanta vergonha. De relance vê que Sasuke e Gaara a olhavam levemente incrédulos e até Shika parecia mais acordado do que o normal.

- Faz muito tempo, desde a festa na praia. – fala com um biquinho triste. – Sabe que eu não te esqueci desde aquela noite. – fala maliciosa, a Hyuuga parecia que tinha parado de respirar, os três garotos quase caíram no chão.

- D-Desculpa Mi-chan... mas tenho ficado muito ocupado. – tenta falar com a voz grossa e falha um pouco no começo

- Eu entendo... – fala triste - ... mas me liga quando quiser... – diz descendo as mão para a cintura da morena. - ... a qualquer hora. – o rosto estava se aproximando do rosto da Hyuuga. A de olhos perolas no ultimo segundo vira o rosto e Midori beija sua bochecha, Midore solta um gemido de decepção e se finge de triste.

- Outra hora talvez Mi-chan – fala firme sem saber como consegui enquanto tira delicadamente as mão da garota de si.

- Ta bom... tchauzinho Neji-kun. – diz e se afasta com um suspiro indo em direção a saída do restaurante. Hinata respira duas vezes e virá para os três que ainda fitavam, assim como outros cara, a garota ir embora devagar e de modo atraente.

- Garotas. – diz a Hyuuga revirando os olhos porem sem jeito. Os garotos acenam com a cabeça afirmando, mas sem tirar os olhos da menina que agora passava pela porta.

- Neji-kun!!! – fala sedutoramente uma garota de olhos verde escuros, desfilando até a morena, Os três na mesa não acreditavam na cena.

- Kyara-chan... – fala a de olhos perolas antes de ser abraçada.

- Sabe... – fala se afastando um pouco mais ainda com as mãos em volta do pescoço da jovem herdeira. – a escola não é mais a mesma sem seu astro do futebol Hyuuga Neji! – diz com um sorriso alegre – e também... as noites ficará menos intensas sem você lá. – a voz era sedutora e o sorriso se tornou pervertido.

Na mesa Sasuke incrédulo olha rápido para Gaara e em um sussurro quase inaudível fala. – Você ouviu? O ruivo afirma enquanto Shika só faltava deixar o queixo bater no chão de tão surpreso.

- Ah Neji-kun... eu sinto a sua falta... – diz manhosa. - ... mas sai que não fui boa o bastante para você. – a voz era chorosa.

- S-Sinto Kya-chan... mas nós não tínhamos... muita química entre nos. – fala Hinata baixinho e envergonhada, mas do jeito que Sai mandara.

- Eu sei, eu sei... – fala triste fingindo segurar m soluço. - ... mas eu nunca vou te esquecer Neji, e vou lembrar sempre daquelas horas maravilhosas que tivemos dentro de sua banheira – fala segurando o choro e soltando Hinata que tinha congelado de tão surpresa.

Os três garotos também tinham parado e estavam com olhos super arregalados. Kyara vai embora depressa fingindo estar aos prantos, os quatro ficam parados até a garota se recuperar do choque.

- Maluquinha. – fala tentando parecer normal, embora ainda estive se corada ela acena e vai até a mesa onde estava Sai.

- Definitivamente, temos que reavaliar esse garoto. – diz Sasuke quando a Hyuuga se afastou, os outros dois concordam com um acena.

Hinata vai até a mesa de Sai onde se senta e começa a conversar aos sussurros. Na mesma hora entra no local uma garota loira de olhos azuis, ela passa pelos três garotos, Sasuke assobia e Shikamaru fala baixinho e preguiçosamente – É gostosinha. – Ino para e volta parando de frente a mesa deles.

- o que disse? – sua voz era aborrecida, os garotos a olham indiferente.

- Saiba seu baka, que garotas como eu não falam com garotos como você. – fala diz se achando, Sasuke e Gaara seguram o riso e Shika a olha como se ela fosse uma louca.

- Estou procurando o meu namorado Hyuuga Neji. – fala não muito interessada, o Uchiha aponta para uma mesa não muito distante, Ino se afasta indo em direção ao garoto enquanto Shika falava algo como – Problemática – e os outros dois olhavam o que iria acontecer com o garoto de olhos perola.

- A Ino, foge! – avisa Sai vendo a loira que aproximar. – _E agora? – _pensa desesperada.

- Neji-kun! – chama Ino perto. Hinata levanta e SAE andando

- Neji-kun! – grita a de olhos azuis já estressada.

- Me deixa Ino! – fala a morena fingindo a voz grossa.

- Neji-kun o que está fazendo? – pergunta o seguindo, a Hyuuga vai para trás do bancam da pizzaria e a loira o segue só que pela frente do bancam.

- Esta tudo acabado entre nós Ino. – fala engrossando a voz e evitando que ela visse seu rosto.

- O que... do que está falando? – questiona não entendendo a atitude. Um cara carregando um monte de caixas de pizzas passava, Hinata pega as caixas e coloca nos braços de Ino.

- Acabou Ino... –fala Hinata tomando coragem. - ... você é atraente mas é só isso, quando fecho os olhos vejo como você é de verdade... e você é feia! – termina confiante ainda com voz de garoto.

- Ah! – rosna Ino largando as caixas e indo embora. Todos aplaudem Hinata/Neji, Sasuke, Gaara e Shika vão cumprimentá-lo.

- Você é meu ídolo! – fala Shika dando um tapa nas costas do garoto

- Foi demais, cara – comenta Gaara com um meio sorriso encantador.

- Vem sentar com a gente. – chama Sasuke também com um meio sorriso típico dos Uchiha de partir o coração. A Hyuuga aceita e quando iam para mesa Sai passa indo embora e dá um prevê sorriso para a amiga.

Os quatro garotos sentam e conversam entre um pedaço de pizza e outro.

**Continua...**

* * *

**Blue: Bilhões de desculpa por não continuar a fic**

**Inner: Nós não abandonamos só não temos tempo para escrever.**

**Blue: Esperamos que tenham gostado do capitulo**

**Inner: Reescrevemos toda a fic para que os personagens pareçam mais eles**

**Blue: Plix tenham paciência e comentem**

**Inner: Mesmo que seja para dizer que querem nós matar pela espera XP**

**Blue e Inner: Bjus.**

**# Começo dos agradecimentos #**

**The MadGirls** – **Blue: **que bom que está gostando da fic** Inner: **Desculpa mesmo pela espera, ta difícil atualizar a fic** Blue: Nós **amamos os filme, comprei até o DVD para ver a hora que quiser** Inner:** O Naruto é legal, mas admitimos ser do Time do Sasuke. **Blue: **Embora no anime e no manga ele ser um Hiper BAKA.

**Inner: **A Sakura vai ser a Alice (aquela louquinha amiga da Olivia) **Blue: **Só que ela não vai ser tão estranha quanto no filme. **Inner: **Tenha paciência até o próximo capitulo plix** Blue e Inner: **Bjus

**Deby Gomes** – **Blue: **Que bom que está gostando, sentimos muito pela espera T.T **Inner: **mas continue lendo plix, são os reviews que nos fazem continuar XD **Blue: **Nós adoramos ver o filme varias, varias e varias vezes XD **Inner: **E sobre escrever bem, obrigada XDD, bom seria se meus professores também achassem XP** Blue: **Parece que eu me liberto quando escrevo as fic, me sinto muito melhor XD** Inner: **E é mais fácil e divertido escrever fic do que lição de casa =] **Blue e Inner: **Bjokas

**Meygan Kaname – Blue**: Milhões de obrigada pêra sua reviews **Inner: **Ficamos imensamente feliz XDD **Blue: **espero compensar a sua espera de algum jeito XD **Inner: **em quanto isso continue lendo plix **Blue: **E desculpa a demora T.T **Inner: **Obrigada mais uma vez **Blue e Inner: **Mtos mtos bjus.

**Quartzo Cristal – Blue**: Desculpa a demora **Inner: **Mas você tem razão, estamos vendo o anime e ele é um Mega Hiper Super BAKA** Blue: **Porem sempre que pensamos em uma fic ou casal de Naruto... **Inner: **o Sasuke sempre vem em nossa mente. **Blue: **Ele é super sexy mesmo O¬O **Inner: **Se bem que nos últimos meses tamo pensando muito no Gaara também **Blue: **Vamos por um pouquinho que nossa nova queda por aquele ruivo na fic **Inner: **Então aguarde XD **Blue: **Continue lendo plix XD **Blue e Inner: **Bjus vezes mil =]

**Saki Shirosaki – ****Blue: **Sentimos muito pela demora **Inner: **Mas que bom que está gostando** Blue: **Se acha que ta bom espera o Gaara-kun entrar no meio **Blue: **A coisa vai pegar fogo hauhauhua XD **Inner: **Continue lendo plix ^.^ **Blue e Inner: **Bjokas até a próxima XD

**Tammy – Blue**: Nos não vamos abandorar a fic, NUNCA! **Inner: **Não importa quanto tento leve vamos acaba-la XD **Blue: **Quanto a Sakura... ainda não sabemos **Inner:** temos idéia para por algumas cenas extras na fic e mudar uma coisa e outra dos personagens. **Blue: **Não vamos mudar a idéia central do filme. **Inner: **Só vamos tornar as coisas mais interessantes **Blue: **Por isso continue lendo XD **Blue e Inner: **Bjus

**LanA Puccio.O – Blue**: Mil desculpas pela demora** Inner: **Tudo parece conspirar para nos por longe da fic **Blue: **Mas esperamos que tenha gostado do capitulo XD **Inner: **E vamos pedir mais paciência ainda **Blue: **Sentimos muito, mas continuem lendo plix **Blue e Inner: **Bjokas e obrigada pela review


	6. De perdedor vira pegador

**Blue: Todos sabem que o Naruto não e meu ¬¬.**

**Inner: Nós queríamos mas ninguém nos deu.**

**Blue: A história foi feita apartir do filme "Ela é o Cara". É ótimo, assistam tá? XD**

**Inner: Bilhões de desculpa pela demora em continuar a fic**

**Blue: Por causa da escola deixamos a fic um pouco (muito) de lado**

**Inner: Mas vamos tentar adiantar ao máximo até quando começar as aulas**

**Legenda**

- Entre hífens é fala -

- _Em itálico são pensamentos_ -

Narração ou atitude

(_entre parênteses e itálico comentário da autora ou Inner_)

**# Local ou horário #**

* * *

**Capitulo 5°**

**# Colégio Illyria #**

Mais um dia de aula começa no colégio, entretanto, nesse havia uma pequena diferença... aparentemente a escola tinha um novo ídolo, e esse se chamava Hyuuga Neji, ou pelo menos pensam que chama.

- Cara você é meu ídolo! – falou um garoto para "Neji" enquanto ele passa, outros dois o aplaudiram.

_- Nossa que loucura... to me sentindo um astro de música. – _pensava ficando vermelha.

- Neji! – chama Shikamaru alcançando ele/ela nas escadas para a sala

- F-Fala. – Hinata espera ele chegar e ambos vão para classe junto, no caminho varias garotas cumprimentaram a Hyuuga, parece que o acontecimento da pizzaria o tinha tornado a nova estrela do colégio.

- Mano, eu preciso de dicas sobre garotas. – fala Shika caminhando com ele

- P-Pode deixar que disso... e-eu entendo. – afirma a Hyuuga se sentia bem pois entendia de garotas já que ela era uma e podia ajudar os outros. Entretanto os garotos depois do acorrido achavam que ela tinha experiências com garotas.

**# Sala de Biologia # **_(Blue: estão entre o primeiro e o terceiro do ensino médio Inner: num tem muito importância)_

- Mas fala ai... quanto tempo você ficou com aquela loira? – pergunta Sasuke embora olhasse o pessoal que chegava a sala.

- Tempo demais. – fala Hinata baixinho lembrando os meses que teve que aturar as perseguições e frescuras de Ino para com seu primo. _– Até hoje não sei como conseguiu namorar com ela, são tão diferentes._

- Ela... pegava muito... no meu pé. – fala Hina não gostando de falar mal para os outros, mesmo que fosse de Ino.

_- Sou uma Barbie..._ – o telefone de Hinata começa a tocar, só que para alguém fingindo ser um garoto aquela musica era muito estranha. - ..._num mundo Barbie_ – ela pega correndo o celular que estava em cima da mesa, Sasuke, Gaara e Neji como os mais próximos olhavam para ela como se fosse um louco.

Abre o celular e vê quem esta ligando – _Naruto! – _fecha o aparelho e olha para os garotos – _Pensa em uma desculpa rápida e convincente._

_- _Naru-chan... – fala colocando o celular no bolso do blazer. - ... e-ela não me deixa em paz... e ainda mudou o toque do meu celular. – revira os olhos fingindo irritação.

- Cara, garotas são sempre assim. – fala o ruivo como se já tivesse passado por isso, os outros dois concordam. _(Inner: eu queria comentar essa frase mas a classificação não permite ¬.¬)_

Entram os últimos alunos, entre eles estavam: a garota com quem Hina/Neji havia esbarrado, Tenten, a amiga dela Kaori, e o estranha garoto parecido com o diretor, Lee.

- Olha quem ta ali. – fala Shika acenando para os recém chegados.

- Essa não, ela está aqui. – fala o Uchiha corando levemente, tinha algo diferente na voz dele e Hinata não soube o que era.

- C-Calma... v-você está vermelho. – sussurra achando graça do garoto, o moreno lança um olhar bravo para ela que abaixa a cabeça envergonhada.

- Pegue um papel e diga o nome de seu parceiro de laboratório. – fala o professor Kakashi, outra cara estranha na opinião da Hyuuga, tinha cabelos brancos, usava uma máscara e gostava mais de ler um livro pervertido do que dar uma aula. (_Inner: Estranho mas muito gatinho XP)_ Cada um tirou um papel dobrado de um pote.

- Haruno Sakura. – fala Sasuke olhando desanimado para uma garota de cabelos cor-de-rosa, bonita na opinião de Hinata, que acena para o moreno de modo animado. – Essa não. – fala revirando os olhos.

- Seja gentil. – fala brava pelo atitude grosseira do garoto com relação a de olhos verdes.

- Mitsashi Tenten – fala Hinata olhando em eu próprio papel, olha para a morena e acena sorrindo tímida. A morena retribui o cumprimento de forma animada.

- Você conhece ela? – pergunta o ruivo vendo a troca de cumprimentos.

- E-Eu falei com ela uma vez. – fica sem graça ao notar que é o centro da conversa

- Sobre o que? Ela aceno de volta – fala Shika parecendo desperto, o que Hinata percebeu ser raro.

- E foi um aceno com entusiasmo. – comenta o ruivo.

- C-Calma galera. – Hina estava muito vermelha e sem saber como agir direito

- Não acredito que ficou do ela, troca comigo. – fala Sasuke tentando pegar o papel da Hyuuga, que coloca o papel no bolso.

- Não posso... j-já falei o nome dela. – fala se explicando vendo o olhar mortal do Uchiha. Hina pega e vai para a mesa onde Tenten estava. Gaara e Shika vão para outras mesas também, e Sakura se aproxima de Sasuke.

- Olá Sasuke-kun! – fala uma Haruno alegre e sorridente. – Eu vou ser a melhor parceira que você já teve. – afirma tão animada que até assusta, o Uchiha tenta dar um meio sorriso como se agradece-se. Em outra mesa Hinata e Tenten se tornavam próximas.

- Acho que não fomos bem apresentados, sou Neji – fala estendendo a mão e sorrindo bem mais relaxada.

- Sou Tenten. – também cumprimenta sorrindo.

- Olha, eu vou ser sincero... – diz olhando o sapo na bandeja entre as duas. - ... acho esse negócio de dessecar horrível, então vou deixar com você.

- Nossa, nenhum garoto teria coragem de admitir isso. – fala a de olhos castanhos admirada e encantada.

- Nossa é verdade! – fala preocupada – _Boba, só garotas admitem que anfíbios mortos são nojentos._

- Não tudo bem... – fala percebendo o nervosismo do Hyuuga. - ... eu acho isso ótimo. – afirma.

- Jura? – pergunta e a outra confirma.

- Pode usar isso para anotar. – fala Lee tentando participar da conversa, ele pega uma folha que estava no caderno de Neji e entrega a Tenten.

- Não essa não. – a de olhos perolas tenta pegar a folha mas a outra é mais rápida.

- O que são? Poemas? – fala lendo o que está escrito.

- L-Letras de música, são antigas. – fala envergonhada. – _Neji-niisan vai me matar se descobrir._

- São lindos...muito sinceros. – fala ela encantada o que deixa Lee vermelho de raiva.

- Eu também canto Tenten-chan... Te vejo pela janela,... – Lee começa a cantar totalmente desafinado, Hinata e Tenten olham para os lados fingindo que não o conhecem.

**# Corredor do Illyria # **_(Blue: acabou a aula e eles estão saindo)_

Neji está saindo da sala , quando Sasuke o puxa pelo braço para o outro lado, mesmo com os protestos do menor o de olhos negros era mais forte.

- Sai! – diz a um garoto que estava sentado em um banco. – Senta! – ordena para Neji sentando onde o tal garoto estava, Hinata senta sem contestar, quem em sã consciência iria discordar de um Uchiha.

- Você falou de mim para ela? – pergunta o fitando serio.

- N-Não... e-eu devia? – questiona sentido-se intimidada pelo garoto.

- Isso é ótimo, como parceiro de Tenten você vai passar muito tempo com ela... – explica a situação. - ... quero que convença ela a sair comigo. – a olha intensamente.

- V-Você teve muito tempo p-para fazer isso. – diz mas se arrepende depois de receber um olhar muito bravo dele.

- Deixa eu ser mais claro... – se inclina juntando os dedos na frente do rosto deixando os olhos a mostra que fitavam intensamente ela. - ... se você convencer a Tenten sair comigo, eu te ajudo no futebol, faço você ser um titular.

- Para o jogo contra Cornwall? – os olhos brilhando de expectativas.

- Claro. – fala com um meio sorriso com a vitória, Hinata concorda sorrindo alegre.

- Você é o cara! – diz o moreno estendendo a mão num cumprimento de amigo.

- Sou mesmo! – retribui o ato com um sorriso meigo.

**# Campo de futebol do Illyria, a tarde #**

Sasuke e Hinata estavam com o uniforme do time, o diferencial é que a Hyuuga também usava a camiseta de reserva. O Uchiha joga a bola para o alto, enquanto ela ainda cai, ele chuta para o gol sem ter deixado que ela chegue ao chão. Hinata tenta fazer o mesmo mas quando tenta chutar não acerta a bola e perde o equilíbrio caindo de costas no chão.

- _Talvez entrar no time seja difícil como a Tema-chan – _pensa ela deitada no chão depois de ter caído novamente. Os dois ficam treinando até o anoitecer.

**# Campo de futebol do Illyria, quase meia-noite # **_(Blue: Essa é uma cena do filme mas vamos mudar ela XD)_

Hinata ou melhor Neji ainda treinava os lances que Sasuke havia tentado lhe ensinar, tinha melhorado mas nem tanto, a morena estava tão concentrada que não percebeu que alguém estava vendo seu treino.

- Ou você é muito louco... –fala Gaara saindo das sombras e quase matando a Hyuuga do coração. - ... ou gosta mesmo de futebol. – a morena após o susto olha para ele envergonhada por ter sido vista.

- E-Espero que seja o segundo. – fala ainda vermelha. – O-O que faz a-aqui? – pergunta tremula - _Tenta ser mais confiante Hinata você é um garoto... ou pelo menos tem que ser._

- Tenho insônia, então dou uma volta pelo campus. – fala se aproximando e pegando uma das bolas. Ele joga para cima e quando ela está caindo ele chuta e acerta o meio do gol, era o mesmo movimento que Sasuke fez durante a tarde e que tentou ensiná-la.

- _É impressão minha ou isso parece fácil para os garotos ¬.¬ - _pensa ela frustrada.

- Você tem que achar seu ponto de equilíbrio, para não cair toda a hora. – explica o Sabaku para ela fazendo um movimento como se estivesse chutando algo, Hinata tenta imitar.

A noite seguiu assim com o ruivo tentando ensinar e a morena tentando aprender.

**Continua...**

* * *

**Blue:Mas uma vez desculpa pela demora T.T**

**Inner: Todo o universo está conspirando para nós nunca mais postarmos **

**Blue: Mas mesmo que contra o universo vamos continuar a fic XD**

**Inner: É isso ai!**

**# Respostas dos Reviews #**

**- Saki Shiroki'**

**Blue: **é ai, tá curtindo a fic? **Inner: **olha, com o Gaara num vai rola nada serio. **Blue: **mas vamos deixar ele ficar mais próximo da Hina-chan XD **Inner: **próximo o suficiente para deixar o Sasu-kun M-A-L-U-C-O hahahaha **Blue: **acho que iram gostar rsrsrs XP **Inner: **bjokas e num desista da fic

**Hyuuga Uchiha**

**Blue: **Olá! **Inner: **Valeu por aconpanhar a fic XD **Blue: **deve estar irritado por não postarmos a muito muito muito muito tempo mas... **Inner: **jamais esquecemos a fic... um dia a gente ainda termina ela XD **Blue: **bjus ja ne.

**Pinkuiro**

**Blue:** Sim a Hina-chan "terminou" com as amigas delas hahaha **Inner: **essa é uma das cenas que mais gostamos no filme** Blue: **Rimos muito toda vez que assistimos** Inner: **espero que tenha gostado **Blue: **apartir do próximo capitulo a coisa vai ficar mais interessante hahaha** Inner: **bjus tchauzinho.

**Hino Hyuuga Uzumaki**

**Inner: **Pode mesmo espera muita confusão **Blue: **Ainda que vamos colocar coisas para tornar a vida da Hina-chan num drama/comedia XP **Inner: **ela vai sofrer e se complicar na nossa mão/fic hahahaha **Blue: **bjokas e tchau tchau.

**Katara Winchester**

**Blue: **que bom q curte o Gaara, porque ele vai ter um papel muito importante na fic **Inner: **o Sasu-kun não vai gostar muito mas a gente e os leitores iram A-D-O-R-A XD **Blue: **vamos tentar colocar o Kakashi no meio da fic **Inner: **gostamos muito dele também ^_^ **Blue: **as melhores partes começam agora rsrsrs **Inner: **por isso por favor continue a ler =] **Blue: **Milhões de bjokas

**Samantha Moon s2**

**Blue: **Sobre o Gaara e a Sakura ainda não sabemos, talvez no fim **Inner:** mas antes o Gaara-perfeito-kun vai dar um pequeno/grande trabalho para o Sasu-lindo-kun **Blue: **mas achamos que os leitores iram gostar XD **Inner**: a cena da aranha vai ter sim **Blue: **talvez nos mudemos um pouco porque num consigo ver o Sasu-kun gritando por causa de uma aranha. **Inner: **mas prometemos que tentaremos ser engraçado **Blue: **bjokas continue aconpanhando a fic com paciência XD

**anny-chaan**

**Blue: **num precisa ficam com dó da Ino, ela vai ter seus momentos bons **Inner: **e terá momentos para divertir a gente hahahah aguarde e verá XD **Blue: **bjus espero que tenha curtido esse capítulo.

**Lidy-chan**

**Blue: **que ótimo que gostou do capitulo **Inner: **nós ficamos rindo muito enquanto escrevíamos a parte do restaurante. **Blue: **muitas confusões ainda estão por vir...** Inner: **e muita comedia também, então aguarde XD **Blue: **bjus e até a próxima ^_^

**misha chan**

**Blue: **vcs tem todo o direito de pedir por capítulos** Inner: **nós e que num temos mais o direito de pedir por paciência **Blue: **A Hina ainda vai ter muitos momentos hilários por ir esperando **Inner: **vamos por ela no limite de sua timidez hahahaha **Blue: **bjokassssssssss e até

**- Deki H.**

**Blue: **faz um hiper mega tempo que não continuamos** Inner: **mas como já citamos um dia a gente termina... nem que for do outro mundo **Blue:** espero que não U.U tão cedo mas sim um dia a gente termina rsrsrs **Inner: **continue lendo e ja NE

**gesy**

**Blue: **desculpa num ter continuado tão logo XP **Inner: **por favor não nos matem... não até acabar a fic XD** Blue: **tomara que tenha gostado ^_^ mil bjuss

**hayssah**

**Blue: **tá ai a continuação XD **Inner: **tomara que tenha gostado **Blue: **desculpa a demora bjus


End file.
